Shiyori
by ryt-'nd-Run13
Summary: Threepart threeshots about the monkey and the lewd. LAST CHAP of the story LOVE DRUNK UP..Two of the vaizards got drunk and started acting differently...upd8 every week promiz...PLEASE READ AND REVIEW X
1. LOVE DRUNK part 1

aN: First time to write a bleach fic XD…I really love this anime and I really love this unconventional pairing. I really know there is something between those two… Shinji almost cried when Hiyori was cut in half and Hiyori has a soft spot when it comes to the vaizard leader..hehe. Well I hope the Espada and Taichou writers of out there would give me the honor of reading or reviewing…or maybe both…Whatever creams your pie…what did I just said…too much talk must now shut up _(to be continued at the end of this chapter)_

Disclaimer

_Hiyori: Do you think that hage writer ryt nd…something owns us…Are ya as stupid as that baldy over there_

_Shinji: Hey I'm not stupid you midget!_

_Hiyori: Ha I forgot you're a hage…Hage! Hage! Hage Shinji!_

_Shinji: (Vein alarmingly throbbing)_

_Hiyori: that bastard kubo guy owns us… How dare he cuts me in half that litte sunnuva bi-_

_Shinji: (Tries to restrain Hiyori) Well nevermind this little monkey… Ryt 'nd run13 doesn't own us, everything belongs to the genius of Kubo-san. Anyways here is the first chapter._

Story 1: **LOVE DRUNK**

Tapcher1 Hapcter1 Chapter 1 Pachter 1

It was an ordinary Saturday morning. Light was starting to seep through the vaizard abode. Everything around the abandoned warehouse is peaceful, although some may say not by appearance but otherwise in a long shot, it was quiet. Shinji Hirako had one of the best sleeps of his afterlife. He turned to look at the beams of sunshine flooding inside her window. The subtle cool of air and the sweet blond angel beside him. Hiyori Sarugaki the wild, loud, manner less, aggressive, annoying beast warrior in a small delicate package. She was either scowling, grinning, gritting her teeth, standing in an offensive stance or abusing him with her sandal but in this certain beautiful morning she stands out among all peaceful things. Her untied colored locks cascading all over her face and shoulders, her radiant face uncrumpled and her small figure curled up like a kitten. This was a sight that he could happily exchange for a beating after. This little unexpected angel started to stir up, she  
felt so warm and relaxed, she opened her golden orbs to see (and feel) a figure beside her. Just like a knife slicing through the air a familliar noise could be heard.

WHACK

end of peace

" What the hell ya dickhead, what's yer perverted ass doing in my freaking bed" Shinji's eyes darted away as he rolled out of the bed with a loud thud.

" urgh, what the- ahh, ya freaking dumbass is that really necessary?", Shinji patted his injured face while throwing his evil death glares on her.

Hiyori stradled on top of him while Shinji lay perpendicular to the ground, she snatched Shinji's collar with one hand while raising the other hand with a sandal that was to attempt another bloody murder.

"I am not a perv and who would wanna be a perv around a midget", he teased

WHACK

Shinji should have flown to the otherside of the room if hiyori wasn't holding on him.

" keh, look who's talking, baldy", he massaged his poor defenseless face with his palm.

" answer my question shitface", she was absolutely in a pissed off mode.

Shinji flashed his infamous grin to her,  
" ya don't remember" wiggling a suggestive eyebrow as emphasis. Little did she notice that he was in a dangerously close distance from his face. She shifted her gaze, unsuccessfully hiding her blushing features.

WHACK

" what the hell, was that just by frigging impulse, that hurt you idiot, do ya have plans to rearrange my fucking face like a rubix cube" Shinji's face withheld a sandal shape mark on his face but he was still thankful that she used the sandal not her fist. No bloody nose, good thing right, by Hiyori's standards.

"you dickhead better have not fucking messed up my dreams of being a virgin bride or I ought to-", she trailed off with a trembling and less menacing tone.

" stupid, I've known ya for more than two hundred years, I'm perfectly aware of that. ye really don't remember. Keh, that figures" he made a pathetic snicker.

Shinji closed the few inches gap between them " Ya know I have badass patience when it comes to ya, I respect you, I was always here willing to wait"

She was at awe, she noticed that the grin from shinji's face disappeared and that his eyes showed deep sincerity. The last statement  
caught her very off guard, was this really the goofy Shinji? What is this guy implying? Was he serious?

Hiyori was ready to resort to her fist when Shinji grabbed her wrist with such force as if he was in a life or death situation.

THUD… The sound of a fallen sandal

He took the opportunity of capturing her bashful face for a chaste kiss. The kiss was only longing to display complicated emotion through a simple kiss.. It was almost ten seconds before everything registered in Hiyori's brain and for her to consider pulling out her mask, but surprisingly there was another option demanding to be considered. Part of her wants to kiss him back but then again when she was about to lean further Shinji took caution, this isn't the right time, before he snaps he settled for the consolation of a stolen kiss,

""  
Both quickly jumped away from each other.

-/-/-/-/-/-

It was an ordinary Friday night for the vaizards. Hachi was reading an ancient kido book which he borrowed from Kisuke. Love was polishing his sunglass collection. Rose was playing tunes with his guitar. Lisa was reading her favorite erotic hentai mangas. Mashiro and Kensei went out to buy takeout and Shinji was in the middle of an intense ramble session courtesy of Hiyori.

SHiNJI! Dumbass! Dumbass! Dumbass!

" what? ya know I could perfectly hear y-" before he could finish his sentence, Shinji went flying a few feet away because of an impressively performed flying kick.

" Hiyori agh you sick little monkey, my nose shit, why do ya love making my nose as a primary target?"

" Quit yer yappin baldy, are you even dumber than yer ass?, ha", Hiyori kicked his shin that would leave a bruise that was made at least to last a week, he sat on Shinji's stomach while pulling his shoulder lenght hair and attempting to punch. Shinji was blocking her punch with one hand and pinching her cheeks with the other.

" what did I do now?", He shifted her feather light weight underneath him, Hiyori was pinching and stretching both of Shinji's ears. He pinned her strugling form.

Hiyori gave him a headbut. Shinji got off her, he cried in pain for he was trying to stop the blood flowing from his nose.

"agh bitch"

"ya trashed one of my slippers while yer training, that was my favorite pair, ya deserve that and more" she was about to charge again when Love interrupted.

Love grabbed Hiyori's track suit and shirt "Love let me go, I will kill that son of a bitch's ass" while Hiyori was struggling and Shinji was bleeding. Kensei and Mashiro returned.

KONBANWA MINA

Peace restored

" we brought pizza", Mashiro was giggly and gleeful as ever while Kensei was scowling behind her. All of the Vaizards took their place and ate the Pizza without qualms. It was silent then someone noticed something.

" hey Mashiro what's that?" Rose was interested in the small black bag near Kensei.

" We won a small raffle when we passed the market, Mashiro insisted on taking it since it was a prize."

" so what is it?" Lisa readjusted her glasses.

" it's Tequilla bottles", the group gathered around to see the bottles of liquor in the bag.

" Hey I think we're all done let's take a sip, Mashiro do you have glasses" Love asked

" yeah, I know it comes with the bottles, here" she sat down seven tiny glasses.

" what no sake cups?" Rose examined the little glasses. Shinji suppressed to stare at Hiyori while she cutely balance the glass on her nose.

" the man said that this was strong stuff, some people don't drink it without biting on limes and licking salt"

"keh, there's a ritual to drink stuff?" Hiyori place the glass down

" it has a strong kick and it's really bitter, so let's try it!" unusual for Kensei to say, everyone took a glass and Mashiro poured the liquid.

" hey why won't we make this interesting, let's put twenty bucks on the last person standing" Shinji flashed his devious grin. Unknown to the vaizards Shinji has a very high tolerance in alcohol, there were benefits with hidden drinking sessions with Kyoraku afterall.

" Sure, why not it's just twenty, how 'bout if the winner could choose what to eat for takeouts and has no chores buy takeout rights" Mashiro was getting all excited.

" nothing like a challenge for dessert" Kensei sat down a crisp twenty. All of the vaizards followed except for Hachi who passes out by even a little hint of alchohol and Lisa was off limits for alchohol, because she tends to be pervertively aggresive when drunk, so they went to their rooms instead.

" bring it on" Hiyori took the glass and so did the others.

"Kampai"

Everyone lifted the glasses to consume it's contents.

One shot

" god it taste so bitter, who drinks this stufft" Rose protested, he coughed from the sudden suprise flavor.

" us, that was nothing" Hiyori's eyes twitched on the sudden burning sensation of the liquor. Every participant was adjusting to the taste, except for Shinji who still maintained his cool

Two shots.. Three shots..Four shots.. Five shots..

" this is so bitter, I'm out, night everyone" Love stood from his seat and waved goodbye.

" I hate Tequilla, its better in the song, I'm out too, see you guys in the morning" Rose said. Shinji was sitting on the couch with Hiyori and they both were in a challenging mood.

Six shots.. Seven shots.. Eight shots.. Nine shots.. Ten shots.. Eleven shots.. Twelve shots

Kensei shook his head head from the daze he was feeling. Mashiro was starting to show a flushed form, she was tipsier than ever.

" Kensei could you give me a kiss pwease", she tugged on Kensei's shirt, pleading with pouty lips.

" get off of me Mashiro, I think that's enough" he stopped her hands that kept crawling in different places.

" don't be such a party pooper Kensei, a kiss goes a long way, pweety pwease"

" NO"

Thirteen shots.. Fourteen shots.. Fifteen shots.. Sixteen shots..

"It's a bit hot in here", Mashiro stood up and started to unzip her overall clothes. Shinji, Kensei and Hiyori's mouths gaped open.

"Oi, Mashiro wh- what are ya doing", Hiyori snapped. She was so near in peeling off her clothes, dangerously an inch away from showing her bare chest when she eventually passed out. Kensei stood up and rearranged her clothes, she hanged her on his back and he strided away.

" ei, Kensei you done" Shinji bobbed his head on the side.

" Maybe that was enough for dessert, you two go on, this woman is more trouble when drunk" Kensei nodded goodbye to the last drinkers standing  
" oh yeah, Shinji take care of Hiyori"

" I am not about to pass out Kensei, maybe this baldy will ", Hiyori sprawled in the couch she looked at the swaying lamps hanging on the ceiling.

" This was easier than I thought"Shinji rubbed the back of his neck. He made a fulfilling yawn when

WHACK

" I am still here, dipshit", the slap wasn't that bad, but it still definitely hurts.

" Yare, yare, that hurts", He was sure that this will still be a long night.

Seventeen shots.. Eighteen shots..

Hiyori traced the brim of the glass it produced a small high pitch. Shinji turned his attention to her, she's beautiful when she's concentrating, her eyes wide for interest and her small face curling up a bit.

" What are ya looking at, dickhead"

" huh, ah nothing just wondering if yer ready to pass out, stupid" grimacing stupidly.

" keh in ya dreams, baldy", Hiyori crossed her arms, secretly she saw Shinji's grimace funny and charming 'what was she thinking' the tequilla was starting to get over her. Shinji poured the contents of the bottle.

" then let's go, kampai?" he raised his glass towards her

" kampai" again she was scowling at him. Both of them consumed it with one gulp.

Nineteen shots..Twenty shots.. Twenty-one shots..

That last twenty first shot broke the ice between them. They decided to take a Five minute break. They didn't fight at all within the break, they just simply chatted, about the stupid humans, stupid shinigamis and stupid but funny times they shared. It was a wholesome talk that the two of them, could only be the participants. They neither gave a shit about the bad mouthing and cursing. They could show their real selves, not that they don't, but with each other they were completely natural, no restrictions needed. They perfectly knew each other just like their zanpakuto. The Five minute break turned to a Forty minute break.

At this rate both were a bit slower in responses and back talks. They could both feel the burning in their tastebuds and throat. Hiyori was a bit tipsy while Shinji remained focus.

" ya know, ya could really drink Hiyori. Who would have known that a kid could drink that mu-"

Another slap.

" I am not a kid, Dumbass I'm as old as ya, baldy", she turned around.

" hey do ya keep count of how many slaps ya give me a day", soaking in the unsuprising pain.

" I lost track", she comically stated.

Shinji shrugged, " maybe you should go study math 10-" he frigging forgot the next part of his insult.

Hiyori slipped down the elastic red bands on her blonde head in a swift motion "shaddap ya .dickhead, the pigtails are...starting to irritate my head, at least I look less than a ... boy now"

She certainly did not look like a boy, that was very clear in his mind, though sometimes she looks like a bratty rag doll.. Her hair wasn't too curly, it cascaded in waves down her shoulder, it cropped her face perfectly. Her pale face touched by a hint of pink from the heat of the alchohol. Is the alchohol playing tricks on him.

WHACK

It pulled Shinji back to Earth, when she's drunk the slaps are less painful at least

" what's with the staring, what if ...I just start count again"

" um yeah fine" he presented the last bottle and poured it again.

More Tequilla shots..kinda lost count

" Oi, Hiyori how 'bout... um..we call it a night, we know in the end who'll wi-"

WHACK

That was a good wake up call, he's eyelids were growing heavier by the minute " dipshit, i'm not gwonna... loose to a lewd... like ya", On the other hand Hiyori was very drunk and half conscious. Although he was in pain Shinji flashed a grin. Hiyori gave him a threathening glare

"ya know I once read in a man..hanga,... that when you always hit and prank on a guy...you have a crush on him", Shinji squeezed one of his eye shut, expecting another painful slap, instead she laughed.

" HAHAHA, I'm not hitting... Hik..or pranking a guy, I'm.. Hik...hitting and pranking you, there's a difference", Hiyori faked a laugh. Shinji suppressed a chuckle, Hiyori's cute little hiccups was too funny to pass up, he's drunk but he still coherent, he had the upper hand, now is the best time to interrogate her, she was drunk and if something goes wrong he could blame it on the alcohol.

They finished their last bottle.

" So ya don't think of me as a guy?  
Shinji moved from the other end of the couch to move closer to her, he was in a curious mode. He displayed a handsome grin, he wanted to make sure if she was just hiding under a pokerface. Hiyori balled her fist ' why the hell am I blushing. God he's so goddamn close'. Damn Shinji, Damn the tequilla.

" keh, hik..sure even if I kiss you I won't feel a thing"

Silence overlaped the conversation, after Hiyori's comment. Hiyori's hiccups stopped. Finally Shinji lightened the mood.

" A midget, kiss, that's interesting, do you know even how?" Hiyori scowled and blushed, it made him flash a cheeky grin. She was really drunk to try to hit him, it was hard to focus when the ground was wobbly, all she could do was to resolve to bad mouthing him with come backs.

" of course you dickhead but you would be the last person I would kiss in earth and soul society", she was really annoyed. First the hiccups now she's stuttering, _'it's because of that retard fool'  
_  
" really, Too bad you won't taste my cherry lips, keh what am I thinking, I would be better off to kiss a wall than y-"

Hiyori was 70% drunk and 30% emotionally unstable. When you sum it all up you get an drunk emotionally unstable Hiyori.

Poor Shinji?

aN: (Skip this if you don't care)

When I read fanfictions…I like it when all stories are compiled in one story account or whatever you call it…so even though all of the stories that would be posted here are three part fics…I have decided to put it all here

(stop skipping)

…Clift hanger…well it happens right…Please Read and Review…I'll update exactly 72 hours after…What is a cookie? o.0 …just wondering…still kinda new… comments, suggestions and violent reactions are well appreciated.

-nash Xp


	2. LOVE DRUNK part 2

Story 1: **LOVE DRUNK**

Chapter too Chapter toe Chapter two Chapter to

Hiyori jumped on Shinji. His arms flew away to both corners of the sofa. She fiercely grasped his lips with her own. Both of them felt the unmistakable connection. He needed to grip on the vinyl of the sofa to keep his heart, his sanity and himself stable. Shinji was dumbfounded, he was acting like he was an innocent boy receiving his first kiss, all of his experiences and past teasings were useless to prepare him for this. Hiyori was ravashing his lips with teasing kisses and bites, she then darted her tongue only to discover a citrus and peppermint flavor from Him. Shinji was feeling cold sweat trickle on his forehead and heat crawl all over him, he could only supply slow faint responses in her aggressive pace, he held her arm with one hand. It wasn't as simple as proving him wrong, she bottled up anger and desire, she wants to hit him violently for making her do this. Her kiss was full of burning rage and boiling passion, she attacked his lips while she raked his blond hair, bringing herself closer, if it was possible. After just a short time she pulled away. Shinji made a low groan of protest.

Hiyori lifted herself up only being stopped by Shinji Five inches away from him. Both held a look of half lidded eyes and flushed faces.

Shinji didn't let go of her arm, he needed her, that was an understatement, she was his life source. He was afraid to admit that he was wrong, wrong that she couldn't kiss, cause if that was kissing a wall he was ready to be the wallpaper, wrong that she looked like a bratty school girl, wrong that she couldn't drink and wrong about everything else. He cared for her so much that he was willing to sacrifice himself for her, before he thought it was only his protective nature, but as time flew by he saw her grave importance. He was unable to go through his life, afterlife and second life if it wasn't for her. As long as she was there, he was satisfied, even if he was a soul, a captain or a vaizard he never voiced out what he felt, he was afraid that it would only ward her away, confuse them both, complicate things, he knew that under her rough exterior is a fragile girl. So he built the resolve to keep things as they are, until now. He couldn't cage  
everything now, he needed her too much. God he really loved her.

" how was that for a kiss" she retorted. Shinji couldn't speak neither can he move. He just held her arm securely.

After a few minutes of thought gathering, " Hi..yori I-"

she pecked on his lips. " Shaddap.. Shhh."  
Hiyori held both sides of his face with her piddling hands. Shinji studied her face, he saw through her pleading eyes that seams to be filled with lust and sadly confusion.

" yah know, I really hate you, that daaaaamn cheshire grin, that frigging hair... And evweething about ya, I can't stand to be with ya", Shinji felt his heart sank, did she really meant what she's saying. He shut his eyes to relax his tense breathing when he felt hot breath on his ear.

Hiyori hovered her lips on Shinji's ear to whisper. "I wanna kick your baldy ass-", Shinji tried to block her insulting words in his head.

There was a long pause, only unsettled breathing could be heard.

" I wanna kick your baldy ass FOR MAKING ME FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU"

Shinji's eyes shot open, how many times could a guy be surprised in one night.  
He never answered. She punched his chest then burried her face in the crook of his neck and she started to mumble words that was so fragile to hear

" I always freaking did, stupid right", he held on her tighter ' how could he have been a numb spineless coward all this time'

" no its not, stupid", pulled her carefully down to his lips, moving his hand from his arm to her small back. She took the open invitation to feel love from the notorious Shinji Hirako, it was hard to resist him her mind was intoxicated, her heart was beating like a loud percussion and her wholeself didn't weighted the pros and cons. Shinji gently caressed her bottom lip to deepen the passionate kiss. God she tasted like sweet chocolate and honey with a hint of sultriness from the tequila. Hiyori drew circles on his angular cheeks with her warm thumbs. Shinji held her with utmost care, like a fragile porcelein doll. He wanted to cradle her in his arms like this as long as he could. He wanted to make this kiss soft, loving and meaningful but Hiyori disagrees.

Shinji was starting to get tired of lying down, he pushed himself and Hiyori rhytmically without even breaking each others contact.

They made a swift pause, both panting hard " I need you ***Hiyori, I ***love you", he trailed kisses down her cheek and jaw. He suddenly felt her tremble.

As low as a whisper.  
" I know... You've told that to tons of girls", Shinji heard her quiet ministration, before Shinji could protest, she forced herself into another liplock, her best approach yet, she found the shell of his ear and tried to fiddle with the knot of his slim tie. He twitched at the sensation.

"what..uhh..wait..why?", he set the feeling of ecstasy aside, he questioned her uncertainty.

Still continuing the biting, marking and kissing. She spoke between kisses.

" you claimed every*** bitch your***first love, every girl*** that was ready*** to give ya*** company*** I'm giving ya** company retard" 

Shinji let out another moan and a regretful sigh, the feeling was so damn overwhelming. It took all the strength he had to reject her, harder than suppressing his inner hollow. He loved her very much, this was unfair for her, he wanted to show to her that she wasn't just a part of the collection of his first loves, she was THE first love, his love, the only woman he could love and the only person he wanted to protect so much more than anyone's even his' life.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and detached himself to her. He stared straight into her golden eyes.

" Snap out of it Hiyori, you thought wrong, idiot". He hugged her with his lanky arms. She gasped, she felt really repulsed, her heart tighten, she felt lost and angry. She felt like she wasn't worth it, worthless.

" Fuck you, Shinji", she broke loose, her body was shaking, she slaped his goddamn face, that made them fall back on the edge of the couch. She tried to choke out those damn tears but she couldn't. Shinji caught her once more, he held onto her once more, as if he was clinging for dear life. She did her best to break free of his restraint but Shinji held her tighter.  
" Dumbass, Dumbass, Dumbass.. So I'm not good enough for ya"

Out of all the body aching, nose breaking, face numbing and head injuring pain he suffered from Hiyori, he could perfectly conclude that this was the most agonizing to date. He was beaten to the pulp not only physically but so as emotionally. His chest got soaked with her tears that felt like dreadful acid. She sobbed for a couple of minutes, then she settled her breathing as she rested her head on his chest.

" you are everything that I ever wanted"

She bobbed his head back to look at his sincere eyes. He couldn't stand to look at her red puffed eyes.

" I love you I always did, you're right I am a dumbass for not telling you before but I am telling you now, I can never lie to you, I want to hold you, protect you and love- ". He paused when he heard a very small snore, it turns out that exhaustion and sweet slumber had already consumed her.

" Stupid, I poured my heart out on that confession", the girl of his dreams used his body as a futon. He kissed the top of her sleeping head, absentmindedly running his long fingers through her hair.

" goodnight my first love, my only love, goodnight my Hiyori"

aN: You know this isn't the end…seriously. Sorry for grammatical errors English not my first language…Read and Review…stick around…Only one kinda, like a, sorta semi long chap left for this story… comments, suggestions and violent reactions are appreciated.

- nash Xp


	3. LOVE DRINK part 3

Story 1: **LOVE DRUNK**

Chapter tree Chapter reeht Chapter Threee Chapter tri

" aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh"  
Both jumped in the sound of sudden interuption.

It was enough for Shinji to disappear in captain speed.

It left her flushed and wide eyed, she fondled her lips with her tiny fingertips.

" what did happen last night"

Love shouted from the top of his lungs. He slammed the door shut again. His eye sockets bulged out at the sight he saw.

" Rose! Lisa! Hachi!"

The rest of the hangoverless vaizards rushed to the noise Love was making. All jaws fell at the sight.

Wrapped under the sheets and wrapped literally with each other's naked flesh lies Kensei and Mashiro.

" Kkkenseiiiiiiiiii!", Rose was frantic, he was screaming like a helpless girl.  
" Maaaaashiroo", Love shouted in chorus.

Mashiro was still out, while Kensei jumped away from her and was very unhappily awake. He wrapped himself tighter under the blanket.

" Get the hell outa here!", everyone didn't ceased to make opinions.

Hachi took one fast glance and immeadietly avoided to look at them. On the other hand Lisa had the guts to even try to peek under the sheets, which was swiftly restrained by her fellow vaizards

" Interesting, how many rounds do you think they did?", a film real of perverted images flashing in her head. Kensei was trying to stop three veins popping from his head.

"Lisa you're making me puke this early in the morning", Love held his stomach.

" Yeah Lisa not this time please", Rose agreed.

" oh come on you guys, it's been a long time since we saw a little action, hey was Kensei a really a fan of 69 ", Lisa crossed her arms,".

" Aaaahhh, Lisa please stop it!", Rose pleaded. Love nodded in agreement.

" SHUUUT UP, get out now!", Kensei reached for his zanpakuto and gave a demon lord warning look on all of them.  
Everyone luckily got the message this time.

" hey who won last night?", Lisa thankfully changed the subject.

" I forfeited when Rose was done that left four of them", Love counted with his fingers.

" So those four got all out, then who won", Lisa asked.

"ahh yes, I heard Mashiro and Kensei climb up to the stairs, Mashiro was whinning about Kensei being a big dummy, it was about 2am ", Hachi informed the others.

" well were they the last one to come up", Lisa was forgetting something.

" I think not, the lights were still on and I can still hear people that were awake"

" So that leaves only... Two", Love stated and slowly realized.

" that leaves-", all of the vaizard held sychronized thoughs.

" SHINJI AND HIYORI", they shouted in this belief.

" oh my God it's Sh-shinji, the hell that guy holds a dangerous rep when it comes to women", Rose pulled on his long curly hair.

" Hiyori drunk... What if she accidentaly lost control and dismembered Shinji. Aaaaah, she's violent even if she's not drunk" Love bit his fingernails, and fingers.

" poor Hiyori"  
" poor Shinji"

" would you guys stop with the stupid assumptions" Lisa muffled their noisy mouths.

" Lisa-san is right, lets think clearer this time". Hachi took a deep sigh.

" or worse what if they-" Love trailed off. " slept together", Rose finished. " Hiyori's virgin bride dream ruined. Both held their hearts theathrically.

" again calm yourselves, don't you know that that guy loves her too much", Lisa argued.

" that's the problem, they love each other too much, those two were just too stubborn to show their feelings"

" they might have loss control after all those shots" Love tried to balance the situation in his head.

" like Kensei and Mashiro" Lisa added.

" Excuse me, why won't we just take a look" Hachi pointed at the direction of Hiyori's room which was only a feet away from them.

All sprinted to the door and swifly sprung the door open.

" HIYORI!", They saw Hiyori standing in the front of the room staring at the window

" whaaaaat", Hiyori shot a beastly glare at them. The scowl and fang combo was back.

The vaizards took a deep breath of relief to see their youngest member fully dressed.

" thank god, we thought Shinji and you were-"

" were what?", Shinji was behind them elbows on the railing with a serious look in his face. Hiyori shot evil reiatsu at them but she chose not to look in Shinji's eyes. Shinji on the other hand shot dagger glares with his mysterious eyes and smiled with his Cheshire grin.

" I'm fine, stop the goddamn squabling and the friging dirty thoughts"

" yeh, how bout ya guys get started with the morning training", all of them got the message and shunpoed away straight to the training grounds.

Neither of the remaining vaizards dared to make eye contact. Unknown to each other they were perfectly aware of what happened last night, they remembered it like they remembered each other's birthdays. Both eyes were glued to the ground and both cheeks flaming up.

"ummm... Good morning", Shinji greeted her with an unaudible voice.

Hiyori gritted her teeth, what the hell was good about this morning, her head hates like hell and everything feels gawky. "ah morning". She sneered

" so see ya downstairs", Shinji gently closed the door and headed down the stairs. He remembered the details last night, her angelic face, her soft arms and her

" auuuugggghhh.. Ooooooghhh", eventually he tripped on the fifth step and came rolling down to a little heap at the bottom. "The hell is wrong with me"

This will be a long day

Love was in the air but the love was frozen into little heart icycles by the cold mist of the damn AWKWARDNESS around. 

10 signs that a vaizard is in love

1.) You almost lost an arm during morning sparring while stealing glances on a pair of pigtails over your shoulder.

2.) You accidentally put salt instead of sugar in your coffee while thinking of someone's stupid Cheshire grin.

3.) "Hiyori", you called out your zanpakuto with the wrong name, thank god you were alone.

4.) You can't freaking talk to a bob haired blond for two seconds without your cheeks turning into really red tomatoes.

5.) You can't talk to a sandal wearing midget for two seconds without staring at her lips daydreaming and imagining a lot of "stuff".

6.) You want to tear, shred and burn up a certain sofa, remembering what you did that took place in it.

7.) You try to sip soda but all you taste are chocolates and honey.

8.) You brushed your tongue for 20 frigging minutes because you can't get the taste of citrus peppermint out of your taste buds.

9.) You wanna taste someone's lips, smell someone's scent and feel someone's touch so badly but you can't cause that person might again get the wrong idea if you don't give her time to think. You might end up being the disastrous aftermath of her outrage.

10.) You wanna beat someone's sorry ass and dig their grave so badly but you can't cause your so embarrassed with what happened last night you can't even go near him. You feel so confused. Secretly, hidden in the very back of your mind, all you wanted to be is his virgin bride.

None of the vaizards further commented on what happened last night, although two of the vaizards remained frequently love struck. The sky was nothing more but a black lit canopy that phased along the trails of luminescent lights. Shinji watched as he perched himself on the edge of the building, resting his cheek on his cold palm, flashing a disinterested look among the dwindling people below. Why does he have to fall in love with that midget; she isn't pretty, she's beautiful; she's reckless, she has badass courage; she has a boyish body, she hides it under that jog suit but she has curves _I saw it_ and she hates his guts, she tells him I love you. What the hell, who was he kidding, he answered every one of his testimonies.

_I love her_…

_She loves me…but she won't admit it_

What was so difficult about _this._

" Shinji" Slicing through his solitude thoughts was Hiyori's faint whisper. She plopped beside him a foot away. "I hate you". She declared with her stern uncaring voice. Shinji gave her a warm smile that could make a lot of girls go weak in the knees. "I know"

She gave him a short piercing glare, before she switched her honey orbs to the sparkling lights of the town's busy drift. Shinji was planning to retort something that could give Hiyori a reason to slap him but instead he soon found himself staring at her with bamboozled look.

Her eyes served as a mirror, reflecting kaleidoscopic brightness. Her hair was gently swaying through the graceful dance of the midnight breeze. She looked so serene as if she was the epiphany of peace.

"Let's end this", this pushed Shinji out of his daydreaming trance. "What's there to end?" She locked her gaze to the shining stars above them furiously blushing " We should stop acting like this, last night was just a simple mistake…er…we said things we didn't mean an- and I know you understand and I understand. Us is never gonna happen be-because its clear that you don't like me and I definitely don't like you… so truce baldy"

Without any thought he planted a soft swift kiss on Hiyori's further glowing cheeks "you are a bad liar Hiyori" Shinji flashed a lopsided smile, he can't stop himself. He was amused with Hiyori's eyes still wide, cheeks still rosy red and mouth slightly agape

WHACK

Hiyori gave Shinji a hard slap at the back of the head.

"What was that for, I'm being serious here", she snarled at him still holding her hot cheek wondering who gave so much nerve to this insensible lewd.

"Ow!, what? Don't you want to kick my ass for making you fall in love with me' He was laughing boisterously, that cocky grin was back and it was pissing Hiyori by the second. Memories of last night remained crystal clear in her mind. She returned her gaze to the town below steam fuming from her ears then something sparked her incredibly sharp memory.

A Devilish smirk played along her features, she faced Shinji who was still observing her for amusement. She inched her face nearer to him. "I need you Hiyori… I love you" Embarrassment was best displayed by Shinji's red face. Now it was Hiyori's turn to laugh, clutching her sides and the edge of the building to prevent herself from falling. "I was joking"

Shinji held an exasperated sigh "Well…" His eyes soften, with half lidded eyes and pink tinted cheeks, he reposed his fingers on her pale hand that nonetheless camouflaged her burning cheek. "I…" He leaned closer to her puzzled exterior. "wasn't". Hiyori's heart was beating a very audible fast phased tempo. She was mere centimeters from his face. "Shinji what the hell are you doing" Her loud voice lacked the strength of her spitfire attitude "Shinji, don't come near… me" As if she was pleading, her voice held no conviction. Their noses nearly touching she whispered "Shinji…" Hiyori gently closed her eyes as she could feel Shinji's heat enveloping her existence. Their lips touched, both parties could not ignore the enchanting spark in which they only before figured as melodramatic nonsense. The kiss was innocent, sweet and passionate lust replaced with sincere requited love, both of their hearts melted by the rekindling warmth. She freed herself from any thoughts and hesitation. This was all she wanted, someone who could complete her, someone who was willing to be there for her in every punishing and rewarding minute in her life, someone she knows that would never ever in this life or the next, abandon her. He really liked the way she spoke every syllable of his name. He was willing to trade his sakanade to hear her call his name every morning. She was his light, the main reasons he endured fighting through this damned life cause she was with him. .Both of them resurfaced for air, Hiyori weighted her blonde head on the tall vaizard's shoulder, enjoying the semblance of contentment and happiness next to her. Shinji wrapped his arm around her petite figure as he rested his cheek on her head. No more words needed, only each others fulfilling company and reassurance. Both found all they have yearned for and they could not ask for anything more. These are the moments that they both know that heaven does exist in this bitter afterlife.

SLAP

After the Euphoric moment, Hiyori slammed her beloved sandal with Shinji's once pleasant jaw. She actually missed that sadistic sound that it created. Slightly dazed Shinji wobbled and struggled to keep his form from falling down a Fifteen story building.

"what in the world is yer problem Hiyori ?", Shinji sneered in annoyance.

"that's for making fun of me… pervert!", she half heartedly declared. You can't blame her she was still a rookie in these pivotal moments. This guy was such a lewd for being so cocky, cocky for being such a bastard, a bastard for being so stupid and stupid for making her feel so much love. "Wait…You know I won the bet rightI, I'll kick your ass if you say no"

Shinji just snickered in response, she's so adorable when she's angry. He's still on cloud nine to have their daily dose of arguments. He knows that this is not your conventional love story. The glares, questioning looks and harsh retorts were feeble to Shinji's ears, he doesn't care whether he was the real victor, all that matters was him seeing her right beside him, seeing everything that he could ever need in this unpredictable life, the best prize he could have ever wanted.

"Whatever…monkey"

aN: This first story is finished…next three part semi kinda three shots is about Shinji proposing to Hiyori…hehe…still new here… comments, suggestions and violent reactions are appreciated…Read and review…

-nasH Xp

.


End file.
